The Fifth Four
by Fanpire101
Summary: When Johnny and Sue get into a fight Johnny leaves and meets a strange girl. But when she's hit by lightening will a new member of the Fantastic 4 be born? But will this girl change who Johnny is? Takes place in between the 1st and 2nd movies. R&R please!
1. Fights and Strange Lightening

**The Fifth Four**

The Fantastic 4 were returning to Reed's flat after another mission. Reed Richards and Susan Storm were walking with Ben Grimm with Johnny Storm walking behind them. In the flat, away from all of the press Sue turned on Johnny.

"Dammit Johnny! Did you always have to do that!?!" Sue yelled.

_**Flashback**_

_The phone was ring in the Fantastic 4's flat. Johnny was in the kitchen and turned to get the phone when an arm stretched out to get it. Luckily the phone was cordless._

"_Hello?" Johnny heard Reed's voice. "Yeah, we'll be right there." Reed ran into where Johnny was sitting. _

"_That was the fire department. The children's orphanage is on fire. They need some help."_ _Reed said seriously. Sue appeared in front of Johnny and Ben came thumping in._

"_Well then lets go." Johnny said. The superheroes ran or flew to the orphanage. Ben put a hole in the top of the orphanage to let the smoke get out and so Johnny could fly in. Reed was reaching in with his extendable arm and grabbing whatever kids he could with Johnny getting directions. After all the kids were out Johnny lit the rest of the building on fire. That's why Sue was mad._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh come on Sue, everyone knew that the building was coming down. I just helped them out." Johnny replied.

"You've got to stop being so immature." Sue shouted.

"Oh stop, you're not mom." Johnny said, getting mad. Meanwhile Ben and Reed left the siblings to sort out their problems.

"I'll stop acting like her when you start acting your age." Sue told him.

"Mom understood that I loved her but that I didn't need her every minute of my life, Sue. And if you haven't noticed, Mom and Dad are DEAD!" Johnny shouted.

"Don't you think I know that! I don't want that to happen to you!" Sue said.

"I'm a big boy Sue, I can take care of myself." Johnny told her as he walked out of the apartment. Johnny flew out of the apartment and only stopped at a bench that had a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She had her left leg sticking out at an awkward angle and she was reading a book called Eragon (great book). She looked up as Johnny sat beside her.

"What's up with the Human Torch?" she asked him. Johnny shook his head.

"Fine don't tell me but I know there's something up." she said.

"Okay, do you even know my actual name?" Johnny asked angrily.

"Johnny Storm, brother of the Invisible Girl, Susan Storm who is the wife of Mr. Fantastic, Reed Richards. You bug Thing, Ben Grimm." the girl said smartly. Johnny looked shocked.

"I have a lot of time on my hands. My names Selena." she said.

"So are you going to let me know what's wrong?" Selena asked.

"Sue and I got into a fight about my Mom and Dad." Johnny said.

"Aren't you're parents dead?" Selena asked.

"How'd you know that? We didn't want it publicized." Johnny said astounded.

"I was in the hospital when the doctors were trying to save them." Selena admitted, pointing at her leg.

"Really? Did they say anything about me?" Johnny asked.

"They were shouting about Johnny and Sue and then your mom looked at me and asked me to try to find you." Selena stated. At that moment it started raining.

"Now that I have that off my conscience, I gotta get home." Selena said, struggling to stand. Johnny reached out to help her up. She took his hand and pushed with her right leg.

"Let me walk you home." Johnny said.

"What happened to your leg anyway?" Johnny asked curiously.

"About 10 years ago I was a dancer. I was at the USA nationals competition when I fell while I was competing. I couldn't get up. I figured that I had pulled something. But at the hospital they told me that I dislocated my knee. (I actually did this, painful) So I've been in and out of the hospital for about 10 years." Selena explained.

"How old are you?" Johnny asked.

"23. I was 13 when I hurt my knee." Selena said loftily. Johnny whistled. He looked to the sky and saw that there was blue lightening coming towards them.

"Look out." he yelled but the blue purplish lightening hit her. Johnny picked her up and took her to the apartment.

When he walked in carrying Selena, Sue came running up with a towel.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry. Here." Sue said trying to hand him a towel.

"It's okay Sue, but Selena needs this more than I do." Johnny said, wrapping the towel around Selena. He placed her on a bed in their guest room. Johnny started heating up to dry himself off.

"Where's Reed?" Johnny said. Reed ran in.

"What happened?" Reed asked looking at the girl.

"She got hit by blue, purplish lightening." Johnny explained.

"Well, let's get her checked out." Reed said.


	2. What The?

**The Fifth Four**

**What The…?**

_**3 Days Later**_

**Selena's P.O.V**

I feel like I've been asleep for years. The middle of my back is in unexplainable pain, as my legs are. I have no idea where I am, nor what happened.

I creaked my eyes open to see blurry blue and orange shapes huddled around me. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and moaned at the bright lights. I'm probably dead. I mean, don't they say you see bright white lights when you die. I probably got hit by a car and died. That would explain why my back, legs and now my shoulders are pain. The only thing wrong with my theory is the multi-colored shapes. Unless it's God. I might as well ask, right? No shame in asking.

"God?" I croaked. At that moment I heard 'Wait A Minute' by the Pussycat Dolls start playing. The Pussycat Dolls aren't dead, are they?

**End P.O.V**

"God?" A voice croaked. At that second Sue's cell phone started ringing. Johnny looked over at the bed while Sue shut off her cell.

"No, it's not God." Johnny replied, laughing. Reed looked over and noticed that Selena was awake.

"Then where the hell am I?" Selena demanded, her voice getting stronger.

"You are in the flat of the Fantastic 4," Ben replied.

"Well, what happened?" Selena sat up, ignoring the pain that shot up her back.

"You got hit by lightening when I was walking you home," Johnny replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ahh. Well there's one thing I can cross of my To-Do list." Selena joked.

"What's that?" Sue asked.

"Getting struck by lightening and surviving. Did you and Johnny work everything out?" Selena looked between the siblings. Johnny nodded but Sue looked surprised.

"You told her?"

"Yeah, she calmed me down after I flew off." Johnny replied, smiling thanks at the girl in the bed.

"But Johnny said that the lightening was purple and blue, not the usual yellow lightening. In an event like this I would like to run some tests. We've had enough experience with supernatural activity to know that this is not normal and could result in some kind of super power like it did with us or it could just leave you alone." Reed informed her.

"_One night and one more time_

_thanks for the memories, _

_even though they weren't so great_

_he tastes like you but sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time_

_thanks for the memories_

_thanks for the memories_

_he, he tastes like you but sweeter"_

Selena looked over to the side table where her black cell phone was ringing with 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy. Johnny realized that she wanted to pick it up but that she was in too much pain to reach over and grab it. He leaned across her bed and handed her the phone. She smiled in thanks before pressing 'Talk'.

"Hello?" Selena winced at the voice on the other line.

"I know that I've been missing. But you could've called me earlier and someone would've picked up."

"Don't give me that, Frankie. You know my cell phone number and it's been on this entire time."

"I'm with the Fantastic 4."

"Yes, I know the General doesn't like them but that's not my problem, he's your boss not mine."

"I know that you're my sister but I haven't seen you in 10 years so you lost all control over me. Anyways, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Aye, aye Captain. Oh and stay out of my life." Selena hung up angrily.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked.

"My sister that I haven't seen in 10 years." Selena replied.

"You haven't seen her since your accident?" Johnny asked, shocked. He knew that if Sue was hurt he would stay with her and not leave until she was better or until she got sick of him.

"Yep, the day after my accident she left for Military School."

"Harsh." Johnny replied.

"What accident?" Sue asked.

"I see that Johnny didn't fill you in. 10 years ago I dislocated my knee. I've had 5 different surgeries in the past 10 years and one fateful night when I was waiting for surgery there were car accident victims there. They were yelling and then told me to find their children, which I have now." Selena replied, gesturing at Johnny and Sue. Sue gasped and looked at Johnny. He nodded his head and she went over to hug him. Selena smiled.

"Okay Reed, let's start those tests." Sue said, wiping away her tears. Reed stretched his arms over to her and pulled her to him for a hug.

_**An hour later**_

"Okay, so you're sure that the most pain is in your shoulders and middle back." Reed asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

"No Reed, I'm just saying that as a joke. Jeez!" Selena replied sarcastically. Ben and Johnny stifled their laughter while Sue giggled. Reed shook his head and ran the scanner over her back and shoulders.

"There seems to be something there." Reed said.

"Yeah Reed, it's called bones." Selena said, starting to laugh. _'He has to be the world's dumbest smart guy.'_ Selena thought.

"Ha, ha," Reed replied. "You're hysterical. You should be a comedienne."

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week." Selena joked. In truth she would be there all week for surveillance.

Reed ran the scanner over her bad leg. Something confused him.

"Selena, are you sure you dislocated your knee?"

"Yes Reed," she groaned. "I have the operation scars to prove it." She rolled over and pulled up her pant leg. There were no scars.

"That's weird." She stood up and bounced up and down on her bad leg. Nothing happened so she sat down.

"Your leg muscles are 5 times as strong as a normal human being's and the particles in them are moving at what looks to be hyper speed." Reed explained.

"Wow." Ben said. Selena stretched out her arms to take away the pain and the Fantastic 4 gasped then grinned.

"What?" Sue pulled Selena up and led her to the wall to wall mirror. Selena stared ate herself. Her legs were sleek and looked like a runners despite the 10 years of not using them much. What surprised her the most were the angel wings that were spread out behind her.(picture on profile) She turned around and noticed that they had come out of her back. Selena stretched her arms again and the wings went back into her back.

"What the…?"

A/N: Sorry about the wait. The picture is on my profile. You'll figure out what the legs have to do with this in the next chapter. The person who figures out who Frankie is gets the chapter dedicated to them. BTW, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs belongs to FOB not me. R&R


End file.
